Goodbye, my friend
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: (Contains moderate ideologically sensitive material and gore.)


The stocky man ran up the old and tiled staircase, almost tripping several times on the way up. Sweat started to drip down the sides of his face reddened from exhaustion and the humid air present on the top floor of the abandoned hospital.  
With each step he took, Paul's heart started to pick up. With each beat from his heart, the man felt his hands starting to shake uncontrollably. With each shake of his hands, the male brunette felt that sickening feeling rise up from his stomach to his throat; forming a choking ball in his throat.

"D-David!" Paul hollered loudly, the sharp sound of his two sneaker-wearing feet squeaking on the ground as he turned a sharp corner to face the door.  
He needed to get to him quickly before that bad feeling that arose earlier became true.  
As the blue-eyed man raced towards the door he tried to breathe in through his nose, causing him to cough and pant wildly. The wallpaper was peeling, the nurse-green floors were stained brown in areas from the mould and the steel doors ahead of him were rusted at the edges, windows still in tact.  
Paul instinctively hunched over in a squat and rested his hands on his kneecaps, trying to control his insane gasps for air. Blue eyes stared worriedly at the doors to the roof.

"...D-David!" He croaked, his throat burning from dehydration. "What...What are you doing out there?!"  
The older man waited as quietly as possible- barring the sounds of his gasps- for his best friend's response, hoping desperately that the man was still alright.  
Seconds turned to a minute as Paul waited for his friend, now having enough energy to stand up straight. His sides ached furiously from the stiches he had caught from running and he feet held a strange buzzing sensation. Placing a hand on one of the cold, rusted handles Paul took in a deep and shaky breath.  
_'Please be okay...'_ The man thought quickly, hearing the familiar but squeaky click of the door as he pushed it open with some effort. As he stepped out onto the flat roof of the building the harsh winds whipped onto the side of his face, causing his light brown fringe to brush against his forehead and stick due to the copious amount of sweat forming. However, the winds were the least of his concern as he saw a familiar figure standing in the distance. _'D-David...!'_  
As if his feet were moving on his own, Paul found himself running towards the male figure with as much speed as this burst of energy could let him. Keeping as much control as he could on his once again heavy breathing, the older man locked his focus onto the figure, his eyes softening at the sight.

"...David..." Paul huffed, his heavy exhaling taking over the end of his sentence. The figure, with its back turned, shifted slightly on the spot; making his black jacket sway more violently than before.  
"Paul...?" The dark brunette, or the figure, asked slowly, bringing his hand further in front of him as if he were trying to hide something. "...Why...Why are you here...?"  
A small silence occupied the air, adding to Paul's anxiety. Paul gulped slightly, stepping closer to his friend.  
"I..." The man coughed lightly. "...Came to pick you up. I'll ask for a good explanation later."  
Paul held the hem of his white shirt tightly, feeling the tips of his fingers on the other side of the material.

"For...For now, you're coming home."  
The wind howled as another small silence filled the air before David let out what Paul thought to be a small but sad laugh.  
"...Forget about me..." He closed his green eyes slowly, blinking back a few tears. "Just...leave me alone..."  
Paul's heart started to race quicker than before and his feet took a few more hurried steps forward towards the darker brunette.

"Hey, Dav-"  
"STAY AWAY!" David yelled frantically, now turning to face Paul. His bangs covered his eyes which were- under the mass of hair- glaring at his friend and his entire body shook as though he was freezing. However the deep scowl on the usually friendly man's face started to scare Paul somewhat. Paul quickly opened his mouth to combat against his friend but, as he did, David quickly uncovered the item he was hiding before and held it up to his left temple, pulling back the hammer and letting the small click resonate.  
the tears streamed down his face as David's eyes widened at Paul and his hair swayed away  
from his eyes. The older man flinched. "...David?! You...?!" _'His eyes...'_  
The green-eyed man continued to stare at Paul, unmoving and not blinking and continued to speak as if there was no-one other than himself present.

"I'm...I'm hopeless..." He mumbled lowly, shifting his widened gaze down to the floor. "I keep walking...but I see nothing..."  
David took in a shaky breath, his hand holding the pistol trembling more than before. "I'll never...ever be happy..."  
Paul stared at his friend in shock, not wanting to take any drastic action. "But Dav-"  
"...I'm...I'm a crooked man..." He interrupted, going on with his unfinished speech. "And...no matter what, that's...that's what I'll be..."  
David's eyebrows lowered down, causing him to frown deeply. "And those are the only things I'll have...!"  
"David..." Paul trailed, that same feeling of dread adding up again. His light blue eyes watched his best friend as he continued to take no action but shake like a leaf. However, as Paul continued to stare, a hand with fingers tipped with dried-up blood started to materialise. Paul's eyes widened significantly at the sight, watching as the hand curled possessively around the hand of David's holding the gun and another arm and bloodied hand snaked around his upper chest; the tips of the other hand's fingers latching onto his left shoulder.

"W...What...?!" Paul stammered, stepping back from the shock of his sixth sense kicking in and revealing this monster behind him. A long neck that curved to the side with rope marks around the top started to make its appearance and, on top of that, a head cocked to the right like the curve smiled at Paul with a toothy smile dripping with dark red blood and black, hollowed out eyes.  
"T-That's...!"  
David's mouth dropped slightly, leaving a small gap in the form of an oval, and his eyes started to grow a blank look to them.

"...Agony..." He choked out, his voice cracking from the tears. "Living is...agony...Nothing will go how I want it..."  
The darker brunette took a loud gulp and pressed the gun closer to his head, staring back up at Paul with a hurt but angry look. "...So right here...right now...!"  
"...DAVID!" Paul hollered as loud as he could, feeling tears of his own stinging his eyes. Thoughts, ideas of what to do raced through his mind at that very second.  
He needed to do something.

Paul frowned at himself, finally coming to a decision. _'I...I have no choice...! I have to...I'll have to persuade David!'_  
"David!" The lighter brunette boomed, loosening and then clenching his fists once more. "I know you've had it really rough! I...I am you best bud after all!"  
David blinked at Paul blankly, making obvious that his words were going through one ear and out the other. The older man took a deep breath in and flushed down the dread as much as he could.

"I'm...I'm always trying to help you out...A-And it might be hard now, but tides can change! Good things...they can still happen!" He yelled as the tears blurred his vision completely and the crooked man forming into a sick blur of peach and red, fuelling his idea even more. "...No, I know they will! Whatever happens, I'll help you! So-"  
"SHUT UP!" David roared, the tears now falling more frequently down his face. Paul's tears died down as he looked up at his closest friend in complete shock. "Wh..."

"...Who do you think you are?" David questioned slowly, bringing his tone down. "...You want to help me? Good things will happen?"  
Another small set of laughter laced with hurt and sadness escaped from his agape mouth and his pupils contracted as he deepened his frown. "They _never_ have! It was all for nothing! So I..."  
"David!" Paul interfered, finding the courage to step forward. "Stop! Don't say that!"  
David's eyes shone a bright green and he pushed the gun closer to his temple, wrapping his pointed finger around the trigger lightly. "Who...Who are you...?"  
Paul blinked a few times in confusion. "...Huh?"  
David's eyes widened a little more and the tears kept on falling down his face but in more frequent amounts.  
"I..." He started, looking up at Paul with the same confused and hurt look. "I don't know you..."  
David's green eyes stared into Paul's with a cold but hidden glare.

"And you," He let out a dark chuckle, making goose-bumps form on Paul's skin. "...you couldn't know me."  
"David..."  
"...The only one who understood me...was him."  
"...D-David...? You're-!" Paul exclaimed, his whole body shaking as the feeling snuck back. David paid no attention to his friend's words and instead continued to stare, unblinking.

"But...I only realised...in my last moments." David stated monotonously, causing Paul's face to pale at his choice of words.  
"David-"  
"Out of my sight," David growled acidly, keeping the gun firmly to his own temple. "Hypocrite."  
"DAVID!" Paul called out loudly, his words coming to a halt as the younger male pulled the trigger and the bullet was released, piercing through the open flesh of his temple, and fell down onto the roof lifelessly.  
Blood started slide down his face and pooled around his head, his eyes still wide open from his actions. The wound was exposed up to the sky, the flesh around the shot a bloody pink colour and pushed up around it like the edges of a crater. The wound itself was a deep purple verging on the line of black and caused the skin around it to swell up and change into angry shades of pink and dark purple. Paul could only stare at his once best friend lying there on the ground as the blood started to spread slowly, edging closer to the splatter mark near David's body.

"...D...David..." He mumbled, taking a few steps backwards towards the door. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his friend but he desperately wanted to. The light brunette sank his stare onto the blood on the ground rather than the body, not caring as the wind moved his fringe around in a whipping manner.  
As the man looked up once more he locked onto the crooked man from before, his eyes taking on an angry glare as the spirit smiled maliciously at him- mocking him almost. Paul growled loudly as the long-necked man widened his smile before growing more and more faint, whispering a small, inaudible sentence to the man before vanishing completely; making Paul snap.

"You...You fucking bastard


End file.
